


Staring at the Sun

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Arranged Marriage, Breeding, Character Death, F/M, Multi, Nuclear Warfare, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 02:59:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6220882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where the Gems don’t stop the cluster, the nuclear bombs don’t stop the cluster, and no one is saved. Also, Space!Gems</p>
            </blockquote>





	Staring at the Sun

   When the bombs began to drop, they didn’t have time to save everyone. There was no going back.

  
   A soft hiss, and the entrance behind him slid seamlessly open, Earth technology and Gem craftsmanship meeting in a beautiful fusion. A shadow spread from the doorway, first across his back and then running up the wall swallowing him and his shadow whole.

  
   The cluster had grown and grown, germinating in Earth’s soft waters and when it had ripped free, the nuclear bombs destroyed what the cluster hadn’t. That’s all Earth was now, a shadow on the wall. When they’d left the sea’s had begun to boil, a rolling, scalding turmoil.

  
   “Steven?”

  
   He didn’t move, but Pearl stepped inside anyway, her steps light on the carpeted floor. Connie, trapped in the basement of the barn, had helped with the ergonomic design, comfortable for gems and humans. A big beautiful bubble, drifting through space, but it had clean track lighting, for simple human eyes.

  
   The only human eyes left.

  
   “Beautiful, isn’t it?” Her voice was impossibly warm and loving and Steven closed his eyes to the wide cosmic expanse visible from his porthole window, before he responded.

  
   “Sure.”

  
   She hmm'ed under her breath, and her slim hand danced over his shoulders, aligning the seams of his t-shirt, before clamping down firmly, like a vice, a lock. A promise.

  
   “Well, wash up soon. Connie’s setting the table for dinner.” Her voice was bright, but strained, like a singled discordant note rang through her. “We’re having spaghetti-”

  
   “Is Amethyst coming?” Steven asked, voice soft and serious, and Pearl was silent in the small ship’s cabin, her hand flinching on his shoulder.

  
   “You know she doesn’t like to come out-”

  
   “I know.” And Steven opened his eyes, looking at the huge spreading expanse of the universe, each star picked out in glowing relief. And yet none of these specks, not a single one was Earth. They were years from Earth.

  
   Years and days and dreams away.

  
   Pearl’s hand slipped from his shoulder, and Steven wished fiercely for Lion, or Garnet or even Dad. Anyone who could strong enough to sway this ship from it’s current course.

  
   “Soon.” She said behind him, and Steven stiffened at the cold change to her tone, a new facet of her gleaming in star light. “Soon we’ll reach a habitable planet.”

  
   The hand was back, and Steven felt a shudder shake him. Pearl used the motion to guide him, until he was pressed flush against her, a soft embrace except for how still Steven was holding, like a mouse in a trap.

  
   “And then you and Connie can be ‘married’ and begin re-populating with new, organic life, Steven.” Her hand smoothed and smoothed the fabric covering his shoulder, fingers reaching up to spider briefly in the base curls of his hair, twining them loosely around thin fingers before releasing him. And somehow, he knew she was thinking of his gem.

  
   And then she was gone, fleet feet leading her away from him as swiftly as she’d come. His shadow had already shrunk back down to his own sad shape.

  
   “Even Amethyst will be happy then. You’ll see.”

  
   And then she was gone, the door hissing shut behind her. And Steven was alone again, only himself and the cold void of the stars from the view above his desk.

 

**Author's Note:**

> For more au, space gays, hopeless depression and bird!mom, come check out my [tumblr](honeyedlion.tumblr.com)!


End file.
